


Éminence Bleue

by Esaleyon



Series: Fate Amenable to Change [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Red Lotus, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esaleyon/pseuds/Esaleyon
Summary: Ficlet: Asami sends a letter to her grandmother.
Relationships: Azula & Asami Sato, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Fate Amenable to Change [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Éminence Bleue

_The Earth Queen is dead by my hand._

_Korra went into the Avatar State and brought down the ring walls. It was a terrifying display of raw power, you would have loved it._

_Kyoshi’s blunder has finally been neutralized, their base under Lake Laogai turned to slag. We’re not sure what to do about the remaining Joo Dees, but Korra hopes there may be a way to use energybending to reverse their conditioning._

_I'm sure Kuvira has already sent you one of her exhaustive reports so I won't bore you with the details, suffice it to say that apart from the walls themselves the city sustained no significant damage and civilian casualties have been negligible. (Well, save for a few nobles of course.) The Lu Chao stepped up just as predicted, further outside intervention will not be necessary._

_Korra and I hope to return as soon as the city has been stabilized, Agni knows we could use a vacation. We're better than ever by the way, though don't repeat that to Rui or she'll never stop pestering me about great-grandchildren. (Truly, I beg you.)_

_Oh, and do send the former Fire Lord my best. I’m smiling as I picture the look on her face when you inform her of this, I expect a full recounting of her threats and obscenities when I see you next._

  


_All my love,_

_Asami_

  


_P.S. It appears that conquering Ba Sing Se skips a generation._

* * *

She tucked the letter safely into her robes before incinerating the envelope in a blue hiss of flame. Alone on the balcony, the old woman tipped back in her chair and cackled into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing that came to me a couple of nights ago, it takes place approximately three years after the events of _Empty and Become Wind_.
> 
> Comments/questions/flames are welcome!


End file.
